Talk:Spherae/@comment-24559851-20141005235920/@comment-24796133-20141006204927
We spent the night recvering, on guard for an attackfrom Castor, but none came. Maybe he really is on our side. Wulfrum and I came up with an attack plan for getting the relic from the crime bosses, and in the morning we set off. Now we're outside the palace of the Joska family. And it is a real palace, high towers, guards, the full works. They are the richest criminal family but this is just overkill. For once I'm hoping my similarity to Malakai plays to my advantage. We saw a bounty ordered by the Joska family in a local tavern, a reward for the collection of some kind of artifact. We have covered up a metal ball, pretending this is the artifact. We only need to get inside. Despite not trusting him, Castor is with us. He's useful in a fight. The guards at the door obviously aren't too bright. They believe I am Malakai and have the artifact. They lead us straight into the main audience chamber. Perfect. There at the far end is the raised platform on which Forsan Joska sits, the head of the family. He has a smile on his face, obviously eager for the artifact. We have our plan, I just need to keep him talking long enough. Wulfrum focuses on his power, locating the Kefran relic, as we approach the platform. The guards round here are far more deadly. 4 of them, each with a khopesh strapped to their back. That will be a fun fight. I stall for time: 'We have come for the reward for this bounty, the collection of the rare artifact you put out a request for. Of course, being such a difficult thing to aquire, I have no doubt that a bonus is due for us?" That should get him debating. But instead of arguing, Forsan Joska merely laughs. "How stupid do you think we are? We know you bounty hunter, and we know the only reason you are here is for the relic!" Well, they're half right, but they still think I'm Malakai, sort of insulting really. I look at Wulfrum and he gives a small nod. He's found it. Screw subtlety, let's just go for it. "Oh well, it was worth a shot" I say as I let loose with my lightning on two of the Khopesh weilders. They go down straight away and the other two go for an attack, but Castor is ready for them. He touches the floor and the metallic structure flows over his skin, his body becoming metal. His power, absorption of a kind. His forearms and hands morph into long spikes and he impales the two warriors quickly, without much effort. That was easier than I thought. It's only at this point I realise Wulfrum hasn't moved. He was trying to tell me something before i let loose, and the bolt of energy that hits me in the head brings the realisation down upon me. Forsan Joska had the relic next to him. It's the shield, and it's still glowing yellow from the bolt of energy that just smashed me in the head. Of course it's never easy. I do the only thing i can think of in that moment. I take my dagger out of it's sheath and throw it so it lands sticking into the ground at Joska's feet. The single combat challenge. He looks at me and smiles. He grabs the dagger and yanks it out. He's accepted the challenge.